Pups in Haunted House
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle are trick or treating and soon they found a haunted house.


On a nice afternoon, Scamp, Angel, Collette, Annette, and Danielle were getting ready to go trick or treating.

Scamp said, "Wow, I can't wait to go trick or treating."

Danielle said, "Yeah me neither. It gonna be a lot of fun."

Angel said, "And this will probably be my first time spending a holiday without having to be separate for myself."

Scamp said, "Wait, you never spend any holiday even though you had like a couple family."

Angel said, "Yeah, I never did. Well, I did have some birthdays, but that wasn't much of a holiday to me."

Collette said, "Well this time, this holiday will be a special one."

Annette said, "And speaking of which, shouldn't we be getting our costume so we can leave early."

Danielle said, "Right, let go."

So they all went to get their costume. That night, they went out the door to see what costume they put on.

Scamp said, "Hey Angel, what costume did you put?"

Angel said, "I'm a ghost. Oooooooooh."

Scamp said, "Phtt, a ghost. That is so overrated. For me, I am a vampire and I am going to suck your brain. Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Angel said, "Don't you mean blood?"

Scamp said, "Oh right, blood."

Angel said, "I wonder what your sisters have put on."

Annette said, "Ahahahahahahahahaa! Behold, my greatest costume ever, the Devil."

Scamp said, "Wow Annette, that a nice Devil costume.."

Annette said, "Thank. I think I can get treats this way for my terrifying scheme."

Angel said, "Cool."

Collette said, "Hey guys look, I'm Frankenstein."

Scamp said, "Wow, that's pretty neat."

Annette said, "Wait, aren't Frankenstein only male."

Collette said, "So, I can still be a Frankenstein. Heck it might even have a wife."

Annette said, "Whatever."

Scamp said, "Okay, so where's Danielle?"

Danielle said, "Behold my pretties, your time had come."

Collette said, "Whoa, that's a nice Grim Reaper costume you got there."

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Angel said, "Well then, now that we got our costume, let go get some candies."

So they all went trick or treating. The first house they hit is Hitler. Hitler opened the door and said, "Ah, what have we got here?"

The pups said, "Trick or treat."

Hitler said, "Nice costume. I'll get you some candies."

Hitler went to give the pups some peanut butter cup and skittles and gave it to the pups.

Scamp said, "Wow, thank Hitler."

Hitler said, "You're welcome."

So Hitler left."

Collette said, "Come on, let hit the next house."

So the pups went to the next house. They went to John Locke. John Locke opened the door and said, "Well hello there little trick or treaters."

The pups said, "Trick or treat."

John Locke said, Okay, I'll get you some treats."

So John Locke went to get some treats and gave the pups lollipops, stickers, and candy apples.

Angel said, "Wow, thank John Locke."

John Locke said, "You're welcome."

So John Locke left.

Danielle said, "Come on, let get the next house."

So the pups went to the next house. They went to Thomas Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson opened the door and said, "Hello there, how can I help you?"

The pups said, "Trick or treat."

Thomas Jefferson said, "Aw, cute costume. Be right there."

So Thomas Jefferson went to get some treat. He gave the pups snickers, money, and pencil.

Collette said, "Wow, thank."

Thomas Jefferson said, "You're welcome. Have a nice evening."

So Thomas Jefferson left.

Annette said, "Wow, this was great."

Angel said, "Now let hit the next house."

So the pups went to the next house. Before they do, Scamp stopped and looked at the haunted house.

Scamp said, "Whoa, hey ladies come here."

Collette said, "What is it Scamp?"

Scamp said, "It a haunted house."

Danielle said, "Whoa, I never seen one here."

Angel said, "Hey guys look, a sign."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but why does it have my name on it?"

Annette said, "Probably they're expecting you."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but we don't know that."

Collette said, "Should we go in?"

Scamp said, "Yeah, let do it."

Angel said, "I'm not sure about this fellas. It seem dangerous."

Danielle said, "Dangers, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

Annette said, "It not that scary."

Angel said, "Of course it scary. Haven't you seen movies with haunted house in it?"

Annette said, "Angel, not everything you see on TV is real."

Scamp said, "Alright, that enough. Let just go in anyway."

So the pups went inside the haunted house. As they went in, the door closed itself.

Collette said, "Whoa, this place is already starting to creep me out."

Scamp said, "We just got here. So now all we gotta do is find the person who own this place so we can get our candy."

? said, "Oh you'll get your candy alright."

Danielle said, "Huh? Who say that?"

? said, "I am the voice of this house and you're not getting your candy until you stay in this haunted house the entire night."

Scamp said, "The entire night? Who are you? Show yourself."

? said, "Hehehehe, I'm not permitted to tell you yet."

Angel said, "Hmm, that voice sound pretty familiar."

Danielle said, "What do you want us to do?"

? said, "In order to earn your ton of candies. You have to survive this haunted house the whole evening and you must avoid those Zombie Ghost."

Collette said, "Zombie Ghost?"

? said, "Yes, they're evil creature that turned you into an evil Zombie Ghost and if they touch you, you'll be turn into them."

Scamp said, "Oh no."

? said, "In the meantime, enjoy your stay. Oh and one more thing, this is no ordinary haunted house, it a magic haunted house. With lots of traps and different location and blah, blah, blah. I ain't telling you anything. Bye bye."

Annette said, "Hmm, so in order to get our candy, we need to stay here the whole night."

Collette said, "Actually, you guys can stay here, but I'm going out."

So Collette tried to get out but the door was close shut.

Collette said, "Uh guys, I can't get out."

Danielle said, "Oh no, we're trapped."

Scamp said, "Don't worry. All we gotta do is sleep here and when we wake up, we can bust this joint."

Angel said, "But Scamp, it too scary here."

Scamp said, "Look, we came here to trick or treat and that voice says that we're gonna get treats until morning."

Annette said, "But he says that Ghost Zombie are here and they're evil."

Scamp said, "Ha, I ain't scare of no Ghost Zombie."

Collette said, "Uh, guys."

Angel said, "Scamp you're not the brave one you know."

Scamp said, "What make you say that?"

Angel said, "Well if you were so brave, you wouldn't have ran away from that bear who was trying to kill you."

Collette said, "Guys."

Scamp said, "Unleast I was brave enough to help. Beside, it was Buster who told me to get that stupid can from that ugly beast."

Danielle said, "Oh yeah, brave Scamp save the day. Well brave dogs doesn't run away from home."

Scamp said, "Oh yeah, well dogs doesn't have to be scare to be dirty like you."

Danielle said, "I ain't scare of being dirty. I just hate it that all."

Collette said, "Uh, hello."

Scamp said, "Why do you always gotta be a clean freak?"

Danielle said, "I am not a clean freak. Well, not as much as Annette."

Annette said, "Excuse me."

Danielle said, "Well you are always aggressive."

Annette said, "Well unleast I'm not the stubborn one like you and Scamp."

Scamp and Danielle said, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUBBORN!"

Collette said, "GUYS!"

Scamp, Angel, Annette, and Danielle said, "WHAT!"

Collette pointed down and they were all stinking in quicksand. They screamed and they landed in another room.

Annette said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Angel said, "I don't know. It must be another room."

Scamp said, "Wait, I think I know this place. This must be the room of death."

Danielle said, "The room of death?"

Scamp said, "Yeah. Dad told me all about it."

Angel said, "Tell us."

Scamp said, "Not long ago, back in the Dark Ages. There were few men that were accused for murder. They were put to death, but those men were not murder. They were innocent. They tried many ways to convince that they're not guilty, but no one listen. Soon, they were put into three death. The electric chair, the guillotine, and the noose. After their death, they came into the night as ghost to haunt the people who accused them. They use their ghost power to kill them all. That then, no one knows how they died. Some say it legendary or some say it make believe."

Collette said, "But how did dad know about this?"

Scamp said, "Because, our great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather saw what happened."

Danielle said, "So are those the death that they were put into it."

Scamp said, "Yep. They must've kept it down here to keep it more secretly."

Annette said, "Wow, I have no idea."

Angel said, "Okay, so how do we get out of here?"

Scamp said, "Actually, we can't. That quicksand was one of the trap that end us in this place."

Collette said, "Are you saying we can't get out and we're stuck here forever?"

Scamp said, "Well, there is one way. See that bookshelf, we gotta take out many books until we can get into another."

Danielle said, "Wait, isn't that another kind of door that happened in movies."

Scamp said, "Yeah."

Collette said, "Well then, let take out some books until the wall are turn."

Scamp said, "Right."

So the pups started taking down books off the shelf. Soon, the wall started to move and they were transported to another room.

Annette said, "Whoa, it worked."

Angel said, "Yeah, but now where are we?"

Scamp said, "This must be the hallway of danger."

Collette said, "Huh?"

Scamp said, "This hallway got many traps door on it. That is why it is filled with chocolate."

Danielle said, "Wait, the walls and floor are filled with chocolate."

Scamp said, "Yep, but we must not lick them. Not a single tongue."

Annette said, "Why?"

Scamp said, "Something bad will happen. In the meantime, we gotta walk through the hallway. It a really, really, long hallway. So we gotta be extra careful."

Angel said, "Wow tenderfoot, you sure know your way of traps door."

Scamp said, "Thanks."

So the pups started walking through the hallway. As they were hungry, Danielle tummy grumble.

Danielle said, "Boy, I'm hungry."

Collette said, "Right now, can you wait?"

Danielle said, "No, I haven't even ate dinner."

Angel said, "Why don't you eat the chocolate in your bag?"

Danielle said, "Cause I ate them before we got in the haunted house."

Scamp said, "Well you gotta wait."

Danielle sighed and she decided to get a little lick on the chocolate floor. When she touch the chocolate with her tongue slowly, the floor began to move.

Collette said, "Oh no, the floor is shaking."

Scamp said, "Someone must've licked the chocolate."

They all looked at Danielle as she smiled nervously. The ground began to shake even harder. Soon, Scamp saw a rock ball heading toward them and said, "RUN!"

So they all started running away from the rock ball. Soon, Scamp spotted a small hole. He said, "Ladies, get through the small hole and quick."

So they all went through the small hole and made it safely.

Angel said, "Whoa, that was too close."

Collette said, "Yeah, thank a lot Danielle. Trying to kill us all."

Danielle said, "Well it not my fault I was hungry. Maybe it would be better if Scamp didn't stop us from trick or treating to get something to eat."

Scamp said, "Oh yeah, well maybe if you would've listen to what I told all of you, then maybe you wouldn't disobey it."

Annette said, "Alright, that enough. Where are we now?"

Scamp said, "Hmm, this must be the gold room."

Collette said, "Wow, that a lot of jewelry."

Scamp said, "Yes and there's a door right over there. We gotta walk through without touching anything. Especially you Danielle."

Danielle said, "Oh please like I would want to eat gold."

So the pups started walking. Soon, Scamp heard an evil laugh.

Scamp said, "Danielle, knock it off."

Danielle said, "It wasn't me."

The evil laugh happened again.

Angel said, "What was that?"

Collette said, "Sound like someone is laughing at us."

Soon, a Zombie Ghost appear in front of them. They all screamed.

Scamp said, "RUN!"

So they all ran to get away from the Zombie Ghost, but the Zombie Ghost quickly got a hold of Annette.

Annette said, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Scamp said, "Annette, no."

The Zombie Ghost quickly touch Annette and turned her into a Zombie Ghost.

Collette said, "Oh no."

Annette opened her eyes evilly and said, "Hello my pretties. Prepared to be a Zombie Ghost. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Angel said, "She's gone."

Danielle said, "Let get out of here."

So the pups ran away as Annette started chasing them. Soon, the four pups got through the door and Scamp quickly closed it before Annette could get in.

Collette said, "Scamp, what are we gonna do? Our sister have turned into a Zombie Ghost."

Scamp said, "I don't know, but we gotta find out what's going on. I think somebody is behind all this."

Danielle said, "Oh come on. What kind of a bad guys would plan this? I mean, this isn't like Scooby Doo or something."

Scamp said, "I don't know, but in the meantime we gotta find out who's doing it."

Angel said, "Wait, what about Annette?"

Scamp said, "We'll have to get her later. Right now it just us four."

So the four pups continued walking around the haunted house. As they were walking, Collette found something.

Collette said, "Hey guys, look."

Scamp said, "What is it Collette?"

Collette said, "I found something."

Danielle said, "Wait, it a Pokemon."

Scamp said, "What kind of Pokemon?"

Scamp opened his Pokedex.

The Pokedex said, "Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind."

Scamp said, "Wow cool, a Gastly."

Angel said, "Um tenderfoot, it not one of those Zombie Ghost is it."

Scamp said, "Of course not. Hey Gastly, over here."

Collette said, "Scamp, don't tell it to come here."

The Gastly went toward the pups and lick Scamp. Scamp laughed and said, "That tickle. See, he ain't so bad now is he."

Collette said, "He's hideous."

The Gastly started to cry.

Scamp said, "Collette, don't say mean thing about Gastly."

Collette said, "He's a ghost."

Scamp said, "Yeah well I'm the only brother in this family and I don't complain."

Collette said, "Whatever."

Scamp said, "Beside, I'm gonna capture it."

Angel said, "Tenderfoot, we got bigger problem than this you know."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but I still wanna capture a Pokemon."

So Scamp grabbed his Pokeball and threw it at Gastly. Soon, he had caught it.

Scamp said, "Yes, I got a Gastly."

Angel said, "Good job tenderfoot."

Scamp said, "Thank."

Danielle said, "Uh, I hate to be a party pooper, but we gotta keep moving."

Scamp said, "Right, let go."

So the four pups continued on walking and finding their way to save Annette. Soon, they have hit the house of lava.

Collette said, "Whoa, lava."

Angel said, "Well that's strange. Why are there lava in a haunted house?"

Scamp said, "I don't know."

? said, "Well, it seem like you can't make yourself across then."

Danielle said, "Whoa, there's that voice again."

Scamp said, "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

? said, "I am not permitted to answer you that Scamp."

Angel said, "Where have I heard this voice before?"

Collette said, "So are you gonna help us get across the lava?"

? said, "No can do missy. It is just a matter of time until Scamp meet his doom."

Scamp said, "Wait, my doom. What about the rest?"

? said, "Yes, but I'm more concern about you."

Danielle said, "Scamp, something is not right."

Scamp said, "Hmm, we gotta think of some way to get across."

? said, "Ha, the only way to get across if that you jump into the lava."

Angel said, "That would be the last thing we do."

? said, "Yeah well, good luck."

The voice left.

Collette said, "Okay, so how are we suppose to get across?"

Scamp said, "Hmm, I know. I got this super glue before we left trick or treating. We can glue these at our paws and walk across the walls."

Angel said, "Wow, that's a good idea tenderfoot."

So the four pups placed the super glue on their paws and started walking across the walls. Soon, they made it across the lava.

Danielle said, "Wow, we did it."

Scamp said, "Great, now all we have to do is keep going."

Collette said, "Right."

Annette said, "Oh you're not going anywhere."

Scamp said, "Huh?"

Annette said, "Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Angel said, "Oh no, it Zombie ghost Annette."

Annette said, "It time for you to be turn into Zombie ghost."

Danielle said, "Uh, should we run."

Scamp said, "Yes. RUN!"

So the four pups started running away and avoiding Annette. Annette started chasing them. Soon, Collette was trapped.

Collette said, "Ahhh!"

Scamp said, "Collette, no."

Annette said, "It time for you to be evil."

So Annette touch Collette and turned her into a Zombie ghost.

Angel said, "Oh no."

Danielle said, "Collette."

Collette opened her eyes and said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now it time for you to get evil."

The three pups screamed and they ran for their lives. Annette and Collette started chasing them. Soon, Scamp, Angel, and Danielle spotted a door and they went in. Scamp quickly close and lock the door before Annette and Collette can get in.

Scamp said, "Man, that was close."

Angel said, "Scamp, both Annette and Collette are Zombie ghost."

Scamp said, "I know."

Danielle said, "You don't think someone is behind all this do you."

Scamp said, "I don't know, but I bet it had something to do with that strange voice we heard."

Danielle said, "So maybe we should go to that voice person and ask him how to turn them back to normal."

Angel said, "But we don't know where the voice is at."

Scamp said, "No, but I do know that the voice must be at the top of the haunted house."

Angel said, "You think."

Scamp said, "Yep, let go."

Danielle said, "Uh guys."

Scamp said, "What is it sis?"

Danielle said, "There's a lot of stairs. Which one lead to the top?"

Scamp said, "Hmm, according to what dad told me, you must climb stairs of sheet."

Angel said, "The stairs of sheet?"

Scamp said, "Yep."

Danielle said, "Well that's a little strange."

Scamp said, "And we're gonna have to be careful. There are many gross stuff as you go up."

Danielle said "Oh great."

So Scamp, Angel, and Danielle started going to the stairs of sheet. As they got there, they got under the sheet as they start to climb up.

Angel said, "Tenderfoot, I don't see why we gotta climb up the stair even when we're under the sheet."

Scamp said, "It the only way we can get to the top without being seen."

Danielle said, "Well we can't see where we're going."

Scamp said, "I can use my nose."

Angel said, "Figures."

Danielle said, "Well can we hurry it up please. My paws are getting soar."

Scamp said, "Oh for crying out loud."

As they were climbing, they heard noises.

Angel said, "Whoa, what was that?"

Danielle said, "I think someone is following us."

Scamp said, "What? Don't be silly, no one is following us."

The noise started getting louder.

Danielle said, "There is goes again."

Scamp said, "Well if you were to stop talking, the sound would not follow us."

Danielle said, "You calling me a big mouth."

Scamp said, "Yeah, so what?"

Angel said, "Guys, can you keep it down?"

Soon, a pebble hit Angel head.

Angel said, "Ow, okay who threw that?"

Scamp said, "Wasn't me."

Danielle said, "Don't look at me."

They all turned around and saw Annette and Collette with their evil smile.

Scamp gasped and said, "Run."

So the three pups ran up the stairs while Annette and Collette began chasing them. Soon, they got to the top.

Scamp said, "Man, did we lost them?"

Angel said, "Yeah."

Scamp said, "Wait, where's Danielle?"

Soon, the sheet began rising. Scamp and Angel turned around and gasped.

Danielle said, "Ooooh, I'm here to haunt you."

Angel said, "Danielle, get out of the sheet already."

Danielle said, "If you say so."

Danielle took off the sheet and smiled evilly.

Scamp said, "Oh no, she turned into a Zombie Ghost."

Angel said, "And I think we should run."

Scamp said, "Yeah, RUN!"

So Scamp and Angel started running away as Annette, Collette, and Danielle began chasing them. Soon, Scamp spotted a door. The two began running toward it. As they got through, Angel quickly close and locked the door.

Scamp said, "Phew, we lost them."

Angel said, "Scamp, three of your sister have turned against us."

Scamp said, "Yeah and I still think it had something to do with that voice. It sound familiar."

Angel said, "Well, how far are we tenderfoot?"

Scamp said, "Let see, we came up the stairs, so we're almost there. We just need to walk through that hallway which will lead to the door and that'll lead us to whoever voice that is."

Angel said, "Oh no, not the hallway again."

Scamp said, "Don't worry. This isn't the hallway of not eating food, this is the hallway of itchy patch."

Angel said, "Itchy patch? That's worst."

Scamp said, "It the only way."

Angel sighed and said, "Fine, let go."

So Scamp and Angel began walking through the hallway of itchy patch. As they were walking, Angel started feeling itchy

Angel said, "Man, this sure is itchy."

Scamp said, "Don't worry Angel, it not poison ivy, you'll be fine."

Angel said, "It not that, I just don't like being itchy."

Scamp sighed.

Soon, they reach the end of the hallway.

Scamp said, "Okay Angel, the door is right here. Now let figure out who's behind it."

Angel said, "Right."

Just before Scamp can open the door, Annette, Collette, and Danielle jumped in front of them smiling evilly.

Angel said, "Oh no."

Scamp said, "Not again."

Danielle said, "Ha, you thought you can get away from us."

Annette said, "So now it time for you to turned into Ghost Zombie."

Collette said, "Then we'll take over this haunted house and take over the world."

Scamp said, "Seriously? I never heard of three girls taking over the world."

Annette said, "Very funny. Now, let prepared to be evil."

Angel said, "No, take me instead."

Scamp said, "What?"

Angel said, "Turn me evil, but leave my tenderfoot alone."

Collette said, "Hehe, you're braver than you look missy."

Scamp said, "Angel, don't do it."

Angel said, "It okay Scamp, just hurry and stop that voice person."

Scamp said, "Right."

Soon, Annette, Collette, and Danielle pounced on Angel and started turning her into a Zombie Ghost. Scamp quickly back away and went through the door. Then he closed it and locked it.

Scamp said, "Phew, that was close."

Buster said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Scamp."

Scamp gasped and said, "Buster, so you did this."

Buster said, "Ha, you never thought it would be me do you."

Scamp said, "Grr, I think I know why you did this. You did it just to get your revenge on me and Angel for ditching you out."

Buster said, "Mostly on Tramp, but yes."

Scamp said, "So, there's no candies."

Buster said, "Nope. I didn't think you would survive now that your sisters and girlfriend are evil."

Scamp said, "You better turn them back or else."

Buster said, "Ha, in your dream twerp and you can't turn them back anyway."

Scamp said, "Wait, are you saying that it is impossible to turn them back?"

Buster said, "Well there is one way. To turn them back you must give them a kiss on the cheek."

Scamp said, "That it."

Buster said, "Yes and you have to do it without having them touch you."

Soon, Angel bust through the door and smiled evilly and said, "Hello there, tenderfoot. Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Scamp said, "Oh no."

Annette said, "And now it your turn to be evil."

Buster said, "Okay Scamp, just remember what I told you."

Scamp said, "Right. Okay girls, let dance."

So the girls started running toward Scamp. Scamp quickly jump as high as he can to dodge them. Then he turned around and went toward Annette and kiss her. Soon, she was back to normal.

Annette said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Scamp said, "I'll explain later."

Then Scamp quickly ran to Collette and kiss her next. Soon, she was back to normal as well."

Collette said, "Whoa, my head hurt."

Now Danielle started to pounce on Scamp, but he quickly dodge it. Then Scamp went toward her and kiss her. Soon, Danielle was back to normal.

Danielle said, "Whoa, I feel dizzy."

Then Scamp faced Angel. Angel began running toward him. Soon, Scamp jump and dodge it. Then Scamp turned around and kiss her. Soon, she was back to normal.

Angel said, "Yikes."

Buster said, "Oh no."

Scamp said, "Wow girls, you're back."

Annette said, "Yeah, that was some crazy dream."

Scamp said, "But it wasn't a dream. Buster did this."

Buster said, "Oops."

Angel said, "I knew that voice was familiar."

Collette said, "But why?"

Buster said, "Because of you, I now live in the junkyard alone with no other dogs to go with. So now that you're all here, you'll be trapped in here FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Annette said, "What? We don't wanna stay here forever."

Danielle said, "Yeah, so let us out."

Buster said, "Look, I don't like you, but you got spunk. So I'm gonna help you by using this transportable to send you home.

Scamp said, "You will?"

Buster said, "If, you beat me in a Pokemon battle."

Angel said, "A Pokemon battle?"

Danielle said, "But we don't have a Pokemon."

Scamp said, "You don't, but I do."

Buster said, "Okay then. Let me choose my Pokemon. I choose you, Houndour."

Houndour came out of the Pokeball.

Scamp said, "In that case, I choose you Gastly."

Gastly came out of the Pokeball.

Buster said, "Okay Houndour, use quick attack."

Houndour started using quick attack."

Scamp said, "Gastly, dodge and use counter attack."

Gastly dodge the quick attack and use counter attack at Houndour.

Buster said, "Grr, good one Scamp. Now try this, Houndour flamethrower."

Scamp said, "Gastly, double team."

As Houndour uses flamethrower, Gastly multiply himself.

Buster said, "Grr, I can't figure out which."

Scamp said, "Then it mine turn. Gastly, use headbutt."

Gastly uses headbutt on Houndour, causing it to faint.

Buster said, "No, Houndour."

Scamp said, "Yes, we did it. Good job Gastly, return."

Gastly return back into it Pokeball.

Danielle said, "Wow Scamp, that was awesome."

Annette said, "Yeah you did great."

Scamp said, "Thanks."

Buster said, "Scamp. Good job."

Scamp said, "Thank Buster."

Buster said, "Here, I wanna give you something."

Buster gave Scamp a badge.

Scamp said, "Wow, thanks."

Buster said, "And you may all use the transportable to go home."

Collette said, "Great."

Angel said, "Well it been nice seeing you."

Buster said, "Yep, see ya."

So the pups use the transportable to transport themselves home.

The End.


End file.
